bzpcfandomcom-20200214-history
Note For BZPC Retards
First of all, alot of you on BZPC are retarded when it comes to ownership of the chat. Kini made that pretty clear the other day. This page is dedicated to you retards. The retards who believed I wasn't a 'good owner for a bzpower chat'. Those who thought BZPC is a country and I was a bad president who should've been replaced. Those who didn't know that BZPC was actually a club for me and my friends. Made so we could hang out peacefully and no one gave a crap about power, including me since to be a mod all you had to do was ask. So here's some answers for arguments that plan to contradict me. 1. So what you're Saying is BZPC wasn't meant for BZP members at all, unless you knew them personally? A: Correct, retard. Bzpc was my chat, like MotB is to QQQQ and the zehvor cookout is to MT. Basically it may as well have been called "Venoms Chat for his Friends". 2: So why did you call it the BZPower chat if its not actually supposed to be A BZPOWER CHAT? A: Pretty much the only members of the chat were all BZP members, but I was close to calling it the BZP Comic Makers chat, considering it was majorly composed of BZP comic makers. 3. So if youre against this whole theory of BZPC, why did you revolt against Kodan to replace his chat believing he wasnt a good owner for A BZPOWER CHAT? A: That actually wasnt the case. The issue was that I hardly knew who the hell Kodan was at the time we moved from my old chat to his. Basically we all only moved to his chat because he hosted it on xat, and there were a bunch of cool features. I wasnt too greatful about having somebody we didnt know well have power over us. The power to do whatever he wanted regardless of anything at all. But I kind of gotten to know him alot better in that time, so those thoughts slipped away. That was until he made Jedibot an owner, which is all explained on my page here on the wiki that during that time Jed had issues with me and pretty much everybody else. That was a nono, so my buds and I agreed to starting a new "BZPC" to hang out at without the risk of getting mauled by Jed or Kodan. (we also excluded them from the chat temporarily.) I was the one to start the chat and maintain it properly so me and my frie ds could chat without a care in the world. (Eljay, Gavla, Dr Khols who was coolbro at the time, Jahli, FireEmblem, TBL, Gatotak, Ikkad, Mera who was alright at the time, Ontez, and Sylux) 4. So you closed the BZPC over a screenshot Kini made? A: Honestly I thought that was funny, since it made Kini look more of an asshole and didnt really help him at all. He was one of those retards who believed I wasnt 'fit to run a BZPOWER CHAT'. At this time alot of newbies have joined the chat, and I had little idea of who the hell they were. (QQQQ, UK, Arby, Archon, Mesonak, Mangekyou Itachi (Invi), Kini Hawkeye, MT, Levacius, Blackout, Anon, MoC, TOO MANY PEOPLE TO LIST) Generally anyone who joined after Mesonak and Mange joined. Since that's actually where it all started. I gave one of my buds on BZPC permission to invite some people to the chat, and as a result Mesonak was invited. Since then, new members began to show up, most likely invited by Meso, and of course I had no idea who the hell they were. I had already knew Mange from BZP, though I didn't know him well. He apparently he joined thanks to Fire Emblem foolishly linking the chat on a forum (Hey, Jed and them were gonna throw me out if you didn't say you knew me =P --Invi). Now half the chat was composed of people I could hardly remember their names. It was like having a bunch of new students in a classroom. So to maintain the balance of the chat, I no longer promoted people too easily due to trust issues, and to be nice, I allowed the strangers onto the chat hoping I can probably get to know them later. I had to set up rules too, because there was way too much insanity, and the insanity resulted in the old chat members, such as Gavla, Ontez, Gatotak, etc, to rarely sign on anymore, and eventually just stopped coming to the chat. Of course I didn't want that to happen, so the rules were made to keep the newbies in order so we can chat without a problem. At the time I closed BZPC, it was already something I've considered for a long as hell time. A lot of my friends no longer visited the chat, I was bored almost all the time I signed on due to random conversations I had no idea how to relate to, one of the issues being RPGing since the Zehvors joined, and at the time a bunch of retards joined thinking they knew how "A BZPOWER CHAT SHOULD BE RUN" and they kept bugging me about my ownership. I saw that keeping the BZPC up was pointless, since it was no longer the BZPC anymore. (And a lot of the members had their own chatrooms made anyway, so wtf) Kini believed he had turned me to a breaking point when he made that screenshot. But if anything, it just made me think of him much more of an asshole. It was one of things that could be listed as "people making fun of me even though I have no idea who they are and vice versa". There was too much insanity going on at the time so with or without that screenshot, the chat would've been closed anyway. (But if Kini still wants to believe he 'won' he can go right ahead if that helps him sleep at night.) So here's what went down. A peaceful neighborhood. Barely any laws. A bunch of bad new neighbors settle in. People already living in the neighborhood move away, fed up with the new neighbors. You get the picture. 5. so when you started BZPC10 after BZPC2 was made, you wanted power again. A: That's kind of stupid to think I'd want power over a chatroom, after I just closed it. It's also sad that the people accusing me of being power hungry were the same people who were butthurt after I closed the chat. LOL. Anyway, The thing with BZPC2 was that after I closed BZPC, I started ANOTHER chat to talk to my friends with, called the Awesomesauces Group. I figured if I didn't call it a BZPower Chat, no one can give me crap about owning it. "You're not fit to own the Awesomesauces!! EVEN THOUGH U MADE IT UP LOLZ". Totally wasn't going to see that happening, so woot woot. I was talking to some old BZPC chat members, and then I got the idea to host BZPC1 again as a private chat, just like the way it was before all those random people showed up. BZPC2 was started by Invi at the time, so I gave him the name of the BZPC Public, so BZPC1 and BZPC2 were affiliated. (Meaning whoever I invited to BZPC1 would also be invited to BZPC2) So the BZPC1 would be held for me and my personal friends, and BZPC2 would be held for anybody at all. I saw a whole lot of power abuse on BZPC2, so when I made BZPC10 as a joke chat, I decided to take the Public chat name back and turn it to BZPC10. A lot of BZPC2 nubs thought I was fighting for power over BZPC2, yet all I was doing was breaking the affiliation, so that way whoever I invite to BZPC1 WONT be invited to BZPC2, but rather BZPC10. It took a while to get that straight, considering a lot of the butthurts on BZPC2 thought I was pulling crap out of my ass to make myself look good. 6. But you said you didn't like running a public chat? Why was BZPC10 necessary? A: Having BZPC1 as a private chat again didn't feel the same anymore. It was pretty much ruined and everyone was better off in a public chat. I may as well had opened it up to the public again, but a lot of people loyal to BZPC2 didn't like that idea of "me running a bzpower chat" again. Same problem with BZPC10. So from there I thought everything since I closed BZPC1 was pointless. Everything was gone for good. Ironically, some people who visited BZPC10 actually liked it better than BZPC2 due to the new rules set up based on the members' opinions. It was proposed that BZPC2 and BZPC10 should merge into one chat, and The BZPC was made, run by me and Invi. BZPC1 was left to die peacefully, and BZPC10 died a horrible death. So I hope you can sink all this in your head, because I'm sick and tired of having to repeat EVERYTHING typed here whenever you say something retarded. I'm also sick and tired of being accused of making up all this shit, especially by people who don't even know me very well, but hey, believe what you want to believe. But hey, if you want to be a retard to make me look like a bad owner over my own chatroom, go right ahead if it helps you sleep at night. Dips**t. ''-The Venom''